Citadel(WOTE)
The Citadel, also known as the Center of the Galaxy or the Federation Core, was the ancient station that is considered by most inhabitants of the galaxy to be the capital of the galaxy. It is the capital of the Citadel Council, and its predecessor, the Galactic Federation of Allied Systems. It has existed for an untold amount of time, and despite its original design; to be a tool of the Reapers to aid in the harvesting of the galaxy, it has withstood, even with the defeat of its creators. The Citadel remains the galactic capital, a testament to the odds that this cycle of the galaxy had overcome and conquered. Description The Citadel was created by the Reapers, it was a dormant trap, designed to become the galactic center of government for the species of the galaxy, but ultimately it would be used against them. It was indeed a giant mass relay meant to bring the Reapers out of Dark Space right into the galactic center and to accelerate their harvest of the galaxy. Despite this, it remained in use as the center of government by the species of the Milky Way after the defeat of the Reapers. It supported 15-20 million beings, and gravity was simulated through rotation, and is a comfortable 1.02 standard G's on the Wards and a light 0.3 standard G's on the Presidium Ring. Total Length (Open): 44.7km Diameter (Open): 12.8km Population: 17.9 million (not including keepers) Gross Weight: 7.11 billion metric tons History Discovery and Early History In this cycle, the Citadel was first discovered by the asari in 580 BCE, after they developed faster than light travel and discovered how to utilize the mass relays. Shortly after, the salarians arrived, and then the volus, and other species of the galaxy. It was then the Citadel Council was formed, under the leadership of the asari, salarians, and turians. The other species were granted embassies on the station, and with that, the Citadel became the center of the galaxy. Strategically located at the junction of a number of mass relays leading to various parts of the galaxy, the Citadel quickly became a hub of activity. The station was chosen to house the Citadel Council, thereby cementing its importance in the galactic community. It is accepted to be the political and cultural heart of Citadel space, the unofficial name given to all systems that fall under the Citadel species' control. Throughout the next nearly two thousand years, the galactic capital thrived more and more, as new species continued to add on to the ever expanding Citadel culture. Wars occurred as well, and the Council over saw conflicts such as the Rachni Wars, and the infamous Krogan Rebellions. One of the most notable additions to the citadel was humanity, in the 22nd century. At the time, many saw humanity as bullies, taking what they needed and always looking for more, it was a misunderstanding of humanities' ambitious behavior. This view of the species would change drastically in the coming decades. True Purpose and Legacy The legacy of the station was changed drastically in 2283 CE, when it was discovered that the citadel was in fact not just a mere station, but a mass relay. Common belief was that the Protheans had engineered the Citadel, it was not however, they were merely the last species to make use of it before the asari. It, and the mass relays, are the creations of the Reapers(Sentient machines from dark space that destroy all civilized life in the galaxy every 50,000 years), and were built to help facilitate their cycle of galactic genocide. The Reapers were also responsible for the placement of the keepers on the station, in order that the occupying races would not discover the Citadel's key functions. When the time was right, the Reapers would activate the Citadel and launch their invasion through the heart of the galaxy. Commander Kaito Shepard discovered that the Protheans, though now extinct, managed to deal a blow against the Reapers in regards to the Citadel. The last of the Protheans, scienstist, used the conduit on Ilos to access the Citadel after the Reaper invasion, and altered the signal the keepers received from Sovereign that would open the Citadel relay into dark space. The efforts of the Protheans allowed Shepard to stop Sovereign from opening the Citadel, and drastically slowed the Reaper invasion, forcing them to make their way through dark space. Though he succeeded, the Citadel itself experienced damage in what became known as the battle of the Citadel. A fleet of Geth led by the Reaper Sovereign descended upon the Citadel, laid waste to most of its fleet, and nearly killed the Council. However, the arrival of a Systems Alliance fleet turned the tide of the battle, dismantling the Geth fleet before Shepards actions within the Citadel destroyed Sovereign itself. Growing Galactic Disputes After the battle of the Citadel, humanity earned a greater role in galactic politics, earning themselves a spot on the Council and spearheading the effort to repair the Citadel. Over the next two years, galactic politics experienced turmoil, as they battled expansion, the Geth Remnant, the Batarian menace, growing tensions between themselves and the Terminus Systems, and even endured the supposed death of Commander Shepard. Yet he returned 2 years later, very much alive. The Reaper War and the Crucible The galaxy and the Citadel once again took another drastic turn in 2186 CE, as the Reaper Invasion finally arrived, and began to lay waste to the galaxy. Though the Citadel was not taken immediately due to Shepard's efforts 3 years before. The station became a refugee center as millions flocked to the Citadel for the safety provided behind its arms and fleet. As the galaxy fought for survival, Commander Shepard once again led the way, uniting the races to pursue the development of a weapon called the Crucible, that could defeat the Reapers. It was learned eventually, the final piece of this weapon was called the Catalyst, and was apart of the Citadel itself. Before they could act, the Illusive Man, an indoctrinated servant of the Reapers learned of their planned, and informed the sentient machines. The Reapers responded by sacking the Citadel, and taking control of the station, moving it Earth, where most of the Reaper forces had gathered. Shepard and the united forces of the galaxy then gathered in London, on Earth, determined to reach the Citadel and access the Crucible. After a bloody engagement on the ground, the united forces managed to disable the Reaper anti-ship cannons, allowing the fleet guarding the Crucible to get into position. Shepard and the remaining forces then boarded the Citadel itself, fighting an uphill battle to locate the Citadel's main control room and the Catalyst. Ultimately he succeeded, and along with his lover, Liara T'Soni, defeated the Illusive Man, and activated the Crucible, destroying the Reapers, but at a devastating cost. Billions had died, the Citadel was severely damaged, and most of the Mass Relays were as well, but they had done the impossible, defeated the Reapers and saved all life in the galaxy. As the smoke cleared, the damaged was assessed, Shepard and Liara were recovered, alive but injured, and the galaxy looked forward to rebuilding. of the Systems Alliance, led the united fleet in the rebuilding effort, as the ships sought out their ruined home worlds and began to rebuild. Reconstruction Weeks after the Battle of Earth ended, the United Fleet arrived in full force to the Sol System, beginning immediate repairs on the infrastructure of both Earth and the Citadel. Though the process was slow, and the massive amounts of damage throughout the Milky Way slowed the process even more, progress was made, and by the years end, the Citadel's main hub was again operational. With the now exposed Reaper-created labyrinth beneath the Citadel, efforts were made to explore and navigate these tunnels. Over time these labyrinthine like structures were cleared and hollowed out, turned into housing sectors over the decades. Some were rerouted for other, more covert purposes as well, and the central control hub in which Shepard and Liara activated the Crucible was completely closed off to the public, even still nearly a century since the action took place. With victory finally achieved and the galaxy rebuilding, new additions were implemented into the Citadel, expanding its interior, increasing capacity greatly, adding new facilities and housing across the station, and working out any of the Reaper-controlled designs left behind within the station. One of the largest renovations occurred on the Presidium, at the political heart of the Citadel, a move that would define the new era that was about to begin. As talks of a galactic society with increased representation grew, the Council Chambers were remodeled to a vast extent. Hollowed out into a large chamber, the Council hall was turned into a location that could now support the masses, rather than limited political meetings. The dozens of chamber podiums circled the central High Council podium, allowing for complete and broad galactic discussions. The Era of the Federation In the decades following the end of the Reaper Invasion, numerous colonies grew independent of their former governing bodies, becoming more diverse, and they no longer saw themselves represented by a species as a whole. With this, dozens of new governments rose up, each unique to their foundations but independent nonetheless. Simultaneously, new undiscovered ftl capable species were making contact, many peaceful as well. This led to flaws developing in the previous 4-person governed Citadel Council, specifically, the lack of representation. A movement, led by Elessia Aeso, and Ambassador Raul Mourinho of Bekenstein, began a movement to redefine the galactic government, ratification of the Council Reformation Act. The goal was simple, to expand the Council to all species willing to work together, and the development of multiple branches of government as well as the balance of powers. It was dubbed, the Galactic Federation of Allied Systems. As of 2209 CE, the reformation began, with elections occurring over the next year to establish a basis of the Federation. Planets, colonies, and city-stations apart of the new Federation held elections to determine individual representatives for their governing bodies, forming the Galactic Council, the legislative branch of the Federation. The Council then held elections of their own to establish the executive branch of the Federation, the High Council. Both Mourinho and Aeso were elected to the High Council, as well Urdnot Gort of Tuchanka, Councilor Savos of Sur'Kesh, and replacing retired Turian Councilor Sparatus, Councilman Quentius of the Turian Hierarchy. Since the formation of the Federation, the Citadel has remained at the heart of Galactic Government, and has adapted and changed even more over the decades. New sectors open yearly, with the arrival and acceptance of new governments and species into the Citadel. Diversity is at an all time high as well. Layout The Citadel is a massive construct, similar in shape to a pentagram. It consists of a central ring 7.2 kilometers in diameter, from which five arms protrude, each 43.6 km long and 330m thick. The station is capable of closing in on itself, via the convergence of its five arms, transforming it into a long, impenetrable cylinder. However, the Citadel is only closed in times of emergency, and normally the station retains its 'open' appearance. The central ring and five arms are home to the Presidium and Wards respectively; the spaceports are also located on the central ring, as it is the center of rotation, facilitating easier access for ships attempting to dock with the station. The Citadel has a labyrinthine interior superstructure, accessible through keeper tunnels, though in recent years that tunnel system has been ventured, reorganized, and developed. Though much of it is still unexplored and the entire system is inaccessible to the public, sparking question as to what they reasons why might be. Presidium The Presidium is a massive, park-like complex containing the offices of the various branches of the galactic government, as well as the embassies of all the races represented in the Citadel. There are also shops, restaurants and recreational facilities, serving the wealthy residents who live and work throughout the sector. The Presidium is monitored by a Virtual Intelligence named Avina, and, unlike the Wards, incorporates an artificial 20-hour day schedule: lights are dimmed, and the holographic "sky" darkened, for 6 of the 20 hours, imitating the familiar day-night cycle. Citadel Tower The tower at the center of the Presidium houses the Council Chambers and the main traffic control for the station—any ship within a few thousand kilometers comes under the jurisdiction of Citadel Control. The Chambers themselves are not open to the public and access is only granted to officials and those with special clearance. They are beautifully furnished, with cherry trees and fountains, as well as numerous staircases leading up to the newly remodeled main chamber that houses the Galactic Council and the High Council. It is a large open room with dozens of platforms centered around the High Council's platform. It is here the two sections of government gather to debate and legislate. Wards The "arms" of the Citadel, known as the Wards, constitute the residential and commercial sectors of the station. Densely populated, housing millions of residents from many galactic species, the Wards are akin to Earth cities such as Hong Kong and Singapore. Numerous skyscrapers rise from the superstructure, sealed against vacuum, as breathable atmosphere is only maintained to a height of approximately 7 meters. Unlike the Presidium, there is no artificial day-night cycle; as a consequence of this, commercial activity rarely ceases, and residents work and rest according to personal need. The Wards are policed by the Citadel Security Services (C-Sec), whose offices and custody suites are located in the Lower Wards. Flux is a popular night club, also located in the Wards. The Wards are also home to the Silversun Strip, a bustling commercial area featuring Silver Coast Casino, Castle Arcade, Armax Arsenal Arena, and the apartment complex Tiberius Towers. Below the Wards, the Citadel Archives function as a repository for artifacts and records deemed important. Defenses As befits such an important galactic location, the Citadel boasts multiple layers of defense. The first is the Serpent Nebula itself: the nebula's composition is such that it is difficult for attacking fleets to navigate, thus preventing them from launching a concerted attack. Another link in the Citadel's defensive chain is the Federation 1st Fleet. The fleet is a massive task force consisting mostly of turian and human vessels but also including ships from the other Federation races. The 1st Fleet, led by the imposing asari dreadnought Destiny Ascension, constantly patrols the space around the station. However, should any aggressor manage to break through the Federation Fleet, reinforcements from all over the galaxy are only minutes away, due to the network of mass relays located nearby. If any enemy gets close enough, the station is capable of closing in on itself to form a long, armored cylinder, 45 kilometers in length. The station's hull is sufficiently strong that, even when subjected to the most advanced weaponry available, it would take several days of sustained bombardment to inflict any serious damage to the superstructure. The station also boasts its own internal security force, known as C-Sec. The 500,000 officers patrolling the station handle everything from customs to hostage negotiations. The Citadel also has turrets to ward off small craft, such as dropships. Current Notable Inhabitants *Elessia Aeso (Incumbent High Councilor) *Urdnot Gort (Incumbent High Councilor) *Ignacio Ramirez (C-Sec Officer) Economic and Political Rivals Though nearly unquestioned as the Galactic Hub of the Milky Way Galaxy, there are still political rivals to the Citadel and the Federation. Notably the Exodus Dominion, a human-centrist and fascist government controlling a majority of the Exodus Cluster as well as parts of the Attican Traverse. The Exodus Dominion is apart of its own "galactic government", the Terra Firma Pact, which is largely for face value, and has very little power. A collection of worlds controlled by the Dominion form a similar council on the Dominion home world of Terra Firma. Though as of 2270 CE, the Dominion began loose relationship with other governments isolated from the Federation, such as the Salarian Federation. Appearances *Mass Effect: Chronicles of a Silent Galaxy **COSG: The Dark Heart (Mentioned Only) Trivia *As the Mass Effect franchise pays homage to numerous sources fact and fiction, the Citadel - as one of its most iconic features - may have had several possible inspirations. **Its role as a space station which serves as the central hub for commerce and diplomacy for multiple species was possibly inspired by Babylon 5. **The Citadel may also draw inspiration from the city of Sigil from the Planescape Dungeons and Dragons setting. Attended to by enigmatic keepers without obvious motives, Sigil is considered the hub of the multiverse and is a vast melting pot for all cultures. Additionally, its strange, ring-shaped geometry (divided into Wards) means other parts of the city are constantly visible overhead: something it has in common with both the Presidium and the Wards of the Citadel. *Galactic Standard Time strongly resembles Decimal Time, a representation of time of day briefly utilised in Revolutionary France. The only major difference between the two is that one GSD (Galactic Standard Day) includes twenty hours, whilst one day in Decimal Time only has ten. Thus a second in Decimal Time is only approximately 1.16 times as long as a Terran Coordinated Universal second. * Category:WolfOfTheEast Category:Articles by WolfOfTheEast Category:COSG Category:Chronicles of a Silent Galaxy Category:Citadel Category:Space Stations Category:Mass Relay Category:Factions